El dilema del objeto perdido
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Leia perdió algo de mucho valor. ¿Sufrirán los generales? ¿Tiene Tethys algo que ver? ¿Atlantis permanecerá intacta? ¿Julián regresará en algún momento? [Relacionado con "La pesadilla rosa de Io" y "Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis". Recomiendo leer por lo menos la segunda, aunque no creo que sea necesario].


**El dilema del objeto perdido**

_Día 17 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 13. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿el gobierno de mi ciudad hará algo bien por completo alguna vez?_

_**Leai pertenece a Cassiopeia.**_

_**La idea original pertenece a Krizia, yo sólo le doy vida.**_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. No puedo parar de reírme en la parte donde Shiryu apunta al lado equivocado del pilar después de quedarse ciego (de nuevo).

* * *

**El dilema del objeto perdido**

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Io esquivaba proyectiles lanzados hacia él por su nueva compañera de pilar. Leia de Caribdis.

―¡No está!

La samoana llevaba tres días, sin detenerse a dormir o comer, buscando algo.

El general de Scila no entendía cómo era que tenía tanta energía. Esquivó una foto enmarcada de Julián y un busto hecho en yeso de Poseidón. La obsesión de Leia por su jefe era muy conocida en el Santuario Marino.

―Si me dijeras qué―

Leia apareció frente a él, los mechones de cabellos azul eléctricos revueltos y los ojos desorbitados, y lo levantó por el cuello de su ropa de entrenamiento hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguro por la privación de sueño sumada a los episodios de llanto por el objeto perdido.

―No está ―dijo con la voz más baja y soltándolo. La chica cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y respiraba entre hipidos.

Io salió al mismo tiempo en que ella empezaba a llorar y logró salvar sus oídos.

Fuera de su pilar se encontró con Baian que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

―Por favor, déjame vivir contigo ―suplicó el chileno.

Baian sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas mientras lo guiaba hacia el pilar del ártico, donde estarían todos. Era fácil saberlo. Habían sido azotados por una ola de calor y el pilar de Isaak era el único alivio.

―Sabes que no puedes. Nadie cuidaría el pilar ―antes de que Io replicara lo calló con un gesto ―¿De verdad crees que ella podría? Con que le menciones a Poseidón se pone en modo fangirl y olvida lo que estaba haciendo.

―No creo que esté en posición de defender nada ―aceptó Io.

* * *

**En otra parte de Atlantis**

―Todo mío ―decía una voz en la oscuridad ―Mi precioso ―la silueta abrazaba y acariciaba un objeto muy especial.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Objetos volaban aquí y allá mientras Leia rebuscaba su preciado peluche con una furia capaz de destrozar el mismísimo Tártaro.

* * *

**Pilar del Ártico**

―¿Por qué siempre vienen aquí? ―Isaak estaba sentado en las escaleras de su pilar resolviendo un crucigrama. Vencería a Hyoga y le demostraría a su maestro que era el mejor.

―Te visitamos. Tú nunca sales a pasar tiempo con nosotros ―dijo Baian.

―Sorrento tampoco. Pero no los veo molestándolo.

―Pero Sorrento empieza dele que dele con la flauta y es―

―Homosexual ―interrumpió Isaak.

―No es sagrado insultar a tus compañeros.

Isaak parpadeó un par de veces ―yo hablaba de la palabra.

―¿Eh?

―Vertical. Diez letras. Término utilizado para describir a una persona que se siente atraída sexualmente por otras del mismo sexo.

* * *

Después de unos frescos minutos en silencio, Tethys pasó corriendo con una enfurecida Leia detrás.

* * *

―Trampa de coral ―gritó la sirena y ganó un par de minutos antes de que la general de Caribdis usara su Succión Atómica, para crear un remolino que se tragó todo el coral, y volvió a la persecución.

―¡Regrésame mi peluche de Pose-bomboncito! ―y desapareció de la vista.

* * *

―Ya quiero que conozca a Julián ―dijo Kaysa. Los generales sonrieron ante la idea de la chica abrazando a su jefe como una garrapata.

―Creí que eran amigas ―dijo Isaak dejando su crucigrama.

―Tú eres amigo de Hyoga e intentaste matarlo ―señaló Io.

―Eso fue durante la guerra santa.

―Eso fue hace una semana cuando vino de visita.

―¡Es que era insoportable!

* * *

―¡Regrésamelo!

―¡Nunca!

―¡Extinción oceánica!

* * *

―Muchachos ―dijo Baian con la voz temblando mientras señalaba el enorme tsunami que se acercaba a ellos.

―¡Corran! ―gritó Io.

―Atacar a tus compañeros no es sagrado.

―Eso no importa ―dijo Kaysa tomando al moreno del brazo y arrastrándolo dentro del pilar.

Pasado el tsunami los generales podían oír a las muchachas peleando afuera. El sonido de algo rasgándose llamó la atención de los jóvenes y entreabrieron la puerta para ver.

Las chicas observaban sus manos. Una sostenía un pedazo del peluche. La otra, también.

―¡Le arrancaste la cabeza!

―¡Esa fuiste tú!

Despacio y sin hacer ruido, los generales cerraron la puerta y decidieron que no saldrían hasta que las aguas se hubieran calmado.

Podían oír a las mujeres discutiendo afuera.

* * *

_Esa noche…_

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Leia abrazaba su peluche de Julián disfrazado de sardina, la cabeza había sido cocida con hilo rosa que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Io sentía que, en adición a la criatura de chicle mutante de muchos ojos colgada en la pared (que se suponía representaba a Scila y Caribdis –y le ocasionaba pesadillas-), ahora una criatura, con la boca cocida en una sonrisa malévola y chueca, esperaba a que se durmiera para devorarlo.

Definitivamente tenía que mudarse.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Inspiración: **__Tethys queriendo el peluche de Leia. Todos queremos el peluche de Leia._

**_¿Por qué lo subí tarde? (Al que le interese –es largo y es una queja- Pero necesito descargarme.)_**

_Resulta que en mi ciudad salió el boleto "gratuito" para los estudiantes universitarios que viajan a estudiar a otra ciudad (como yo)._

_Después de comerme un acto de dos horas (que en realidad fue pura campaña política -nada disimulada debo agregar-), me entregan los boletos y me dicen que sólo sirven si tomo el bus en la terminar._

_Eh aquí el por qué de "gratuito" entre comillas. Yo (y más de la mitad de los estudiantes) tomamos el bus en otra parada porque la terminal (41 y 3) nos queda muy lejos de dónde nos deja el bus de la facu._

_La facu está en una zona que llaman "el bosque" –donde no pasa ni un alma- y el bus nos trae al centro (7 y 49). Entre que vas a pie o esperas otro bus que te deje en la terminal perdiste el bus que te lleva a tu casa._

_Por lo que para volver de todos modos voy a tener que pagar los 23,50 pesos argentinos que me sale el pasaje por día._

_En conclusión, mi gobierno no sabe hacer nada bien. Siempre hay alguna falla que acaba arruinándolo todo._

_Salí enfurecida, empujando e insultando gente y quejándome en voz alta sobre lo inútil que era su boleto de mierda (Debo aclarar que las multitudes me ponen de muy mal humor) y estoy segura de que cuando vaya el mes que viene a que me den una chequera nueva les voy a decir lo que pienso de su iniciativa poco útil._

_No digo que sea totalmente inútil, pero si no vas a hacer algo bien, no lo hagas. Y si vas a hacerlo a medias, no me vendas pan por tarta._

_Me prometieron un boleto gratis y lo que obtengo es medio boleto gratis porque no puedo hacer completo uso del mismo por un tecnicismo. Me abría enfurecido menos si lo hubieran presentado como "boleto gratuito para aquellos que toman el bus en la terminal" en lugar de ilusionarme con un "boleto gratuito para todos los estudiantes"._

_A todo esto. Perdí mi día arreglando papeles y teniendo todo en orden para recibir el dichoso boleto. Por eso subo la historia tarde._

_Lena (con un humor de mierda) _Ò_Ó


End file.
